1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the transportation of trash containers and more particularly to a trash container carrier that is suitable for transportation of one or more containers either by hand or by attachment behind a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background
Household waste collection and removal is typically provided by municipalities utilizing large, self compacting trucks into which each household's individual garbage can(s) is emptied as the truck travels along its route. In urban settings residents generally are responsible for placing their garbage at the curb or in an alley immediately in front of or behind their residence for pickup. In suburban areas residents typically place their garbage at the curb in front of their home adjacent to their driveway. In rural areas residents also typically place their garbage at the end of their driveway, which, in many cases may be considerably longer than those of suburban homes. In some instances where rural homes share a private road, each resident must transport their garbage to the nearest municipally maintained road for pickup, which may be a substantial distance from their home.
In each area garbage pickup is typically scheduled one or more times a week and may correspond with the pickup of recyclable and yard waste, which must be similarly transported for municipal collection. Custom, convenience, and in many cases, local ordinances require that waste be transported and contained in a garbage can for collection. Such cans come in a variety of forms, commonly cylindrical or rectangular, having a base of approximately two square feet and are typically three to four feet tall with a lid or other closure. Decorum, and again local ordinance often prescribes how soon before a scheduled pickup such cans can be set out and how quickly they must be retrieved after their contents have been collected. Thus, setting out and bringing in the garbage cans has become among the most despised chores of the American home.
A variety of carts have been developed to assist in this regard.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,136 describes a cart that is used to drag trash to the curb, but it only meant to be dragged by a person. What's more, the patent requires a cage over the cart to protect the trash from animals, or hide the cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,161 describes a cart that holds bags not cans and that is meant to stay in place for long periods of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,659 describes a cart that is used to hold two or more trash cans in a wagon train like configuration. This train is pulled by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,032 describes a trash can transportation system for towing multiple trash cans behind a vehicle. However this system requires customized tow equipment and is not meant to also be moved by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,667 describes a wheel barrow for transporting circular buckets, but the design only incorporates one wheel and is only meant to be moved by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,625 is a device meant to easily transport trash cans. However it only adds a wheel base to the trash container and can only be used with one cart at a time.
The foregoing push carts have limited usefulness, especially to rural residents who may have to transport their garbage a mile or more for collection. This is an arduous task, especially on rainy days.